


Life without Walter

by AxJ



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Walter is dead, he isnt coming back, yes ik cabe is there but im not concerned about him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Walter crashes the Ferrari, he goes into a coma and is eventually pronounced brain dead. This is what the others do without their leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Im no sure where the main plot of this is going, but i have ideas about what each character feels like.

Background

In the days following the crash, Walter went into a coma. The team came in and out of his room, and he was never alone. Paige visited, but soon she and Drew took Ralph to Maine. 3 weeks after the crash, the doctors declared Walter braindead. Toby made the decision to pull him off of life support. 

~Happy~  
She had been there when Toby had told the doctors to pull Walter off life support. In fact, she had held his hand. He had been shaking, and she wasn't sure how he was still standing. Then he uttered those two words.

"Do it."

Vaguely, Happy heard Sylvester cry out for the doctors not to do it, that he was still alive and would wake up at any minute. Toby withdrew his hand and moved to comfort Sylvester.

"Hey, buddy, it's going to be okay. I know, it's hard for all of us."

Happy felt her heart break when she heard his voice quivering. Toby was despretely trying to keep it together for Sly. Putting her hand to her cheek, she felt a tear running down her cheek. 

At this point, Sylvester was openly crying. Actually, sobbing was a better word. Toby was crying too, although it was just silent tears. Happy knew she had to be the one who called Paige, because no one else was in a position to do it. 

Stepping out of the room, she pulled out her phone and called Paige. After two rings, it finally went through.

"Hello?" Ralph. 

Taking a deep breath, Happy replied, "Hey, Ralph. How's it going?"

"Okay, I guess. Do you want to talk to mom?"

"Yeah, please." Happy huffed.

Happy waited as Ralph went off to find Paige. She had no idea what to say. Happy knew Paige and Walter had a...connection. She hated to think they were in love, as Toby did, because that would make this so much harder.

"Happy?" Paige asked.

"Paige, uh, yeah-"

"Is Walter okay?" Paige asked before she could finish.

"Actually that's the thing. The doctors said that he was brain dead so Toby decided to take him off life support."

Silence.

"Paige?"

Heavy breathing. Paige was crying. "Y-yeah. Okay. Should we come back for..." Happy knew she meant the funeral.

"It'll be a few weeks. But yeah, if you'd like."

A few moments passed when neither of them spoke. Happy was about to hang up when Paige spoke.

"Thanks."

"For what? I just called you and told you your friend was dead. You shouldn't be thanking me."

Paige let out a short laugh. "Yeah, but still. Thank you."

After that Paige hung up. She couldn't imagine what Paige was going through. Telling Ralph would probably be the hardest thing on the planet. The boy looked up to Walter like he was his father.

More tears threatened to spill over and Happy desperately needed to hit something. Or someone.

The closest thing was a fire extinguisher box; the same one she had hit when Sylvester was hurt. Someone had beat out the dent her fist left- it was almost perfect. Too bad.

Happy's fist slammed into the side, startling the nurses that were milling around the station. Then she hit it again, making another loud bang. The pain in her hands only drove her on, and soon they were bleeding and the box looked like someone had hit it with a wrench. She kept hitting.

Toby came up from behind her and grabbed her arms, effectively stopping the punches.

"Let me go." Happy growled.

"No." Toby replied, his mouth close to her ear.

"Doc." She warned.

Several seconds passed and Happy tried to wrench her hands free from his grip. Finally, she gave up.

"If I let you go, promise you won't hit the fire extinguisher."

"Trust me, it's not the box I'm going to be hitting."

Toby released her, and after a few deep breaths they went back into the room.


	2. Paige

~Paige~ 

After Ralph went into that building and almost fell into an incinerator, Paige was sure she was doing the right thing by taking him to Maine with Drew. Then maybe they could try to be a normal family. She knew that Ralph looked up to Walter, but it just wasn't safe. It broke her heart to see the look on Walter's face after she told him. But Ralph came first, no matter her feeling for Walter.

When she heard that Walter was in an accident, she just assumed that he burned himself on the rocket or one of his "friends" didn't get what they were promised. When Cabe called her and told her what really happened-that they had to fish him out of his wrecked Ferrari and he was in a coma- she nearly laughed. Mr. 197 IQ and no EQ got into a car wreck on an abandoned road? Impossible.

Then she went to the hospital for the first time. Walter looked awful. His face was swollen and bruised and he had stitches above his eye.

"He has a severe concussion and bleeding in the brain. He lost an extreme amount of blood during surgery, and we don't know if he's ever going to wake up." Walter's doctor said.

Paige wanted to cry, or scream, or something. Instead, she stood there with tears slipping down her cheeks.

For so long she denied that she loved him. He wasn't good for Ralph, but at the same time he was the person that was best for him. Now that Walter was hurt, all of her pushed down emotions threatened to come spilling over. How was she going to tell Ralph?

She walked over to the bed where Walter slept peacefully. She gently brushed his unruly curls out of his face, and half expected for him to open his eyes and ask what she was doing. 

But he didn't. He couldn't. Toby said that the doctors doubted that he would ever wake up. But he had too. How could Walter just leave her like this? First Drew, now Walter. But Drew had come back. Walter won't.

After a few weeks, Paige decided she had to take Ralph and go. Slowly they rebuilt their lives with Drew. She even managed to get Ralph into a special advanced school for gifted kids for the next school year. He didn't like the normal school he finished out the year in, but Paige knew it was probably just because he hated the move.

The day Happy had called had been a good day, and she was preparing dinner to celebrate Drew's new, steady job. She had heard the phone ring, but her hands were full and so she got Ralph to answer. Her mistake.

Just as Paige had rebuilt her life without Walter, he was tearing it down again. It was a miracle she had kept it together for Ralph for the seconds following the call.

Nothing would be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Its kinda rough at the end, but i promise it'll get better. Promise.


End file.
